Retail stores and other retail environments may include furniture, shelving, tables, and other fixtures to display and showcase merchandise. These environments often utilize customized fixtures and arrangements that are fixed in configuration, and that are not easily adaptable to re-configuration, re-arrangement, or re-purposing, and that may not work in multiple types of environments.